


Assert

by lovetaki



Series: A Sweeter Taste [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetaki/pseuds/lovetaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has been spoiling Mink on her birthday all day, and it's time for a gift Mink didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assert

“What are you so excited about?” Mink stood back as she watched Aoba wash the dishes, as she insisted on doing everything today. It was Mink’s birthday after all, but it seemed a bit too much for Aoba to want to do _everything_ , from making her breakfast in bed, spoiling her throughout the day and cooking a nice dinner at the end only to also wash the dishes. Mink just wasn’t used to not doing anything.

Aoba turned her head to Mink as she rinsed off a dish, her face beaming. “You’ll see!”

“Hm.” Mink wondered what else Aoba could possibly do for her, after everything else she has done today. Better to just let her go on, she supposed.

“Now sit and wait for me to finish!” Aoba grinned at Mink, then returned to the dishes.

Aoba was much too excited for it being Mink’s birthday... Normally, wouldn’t she be excited for her own birthday instead of someone else’s?

No matter, Mink thought. She really did appreciate all this. Part of her actually enjoyed being spoiled today, though she would never admit it.

Not too long had time passed before Aoba removed her apron and took Mink’s hand, guiding her to their bedroom. Mink suddenly had the sneakiest suspicion of what it might be by now, but certainly there was another factor that caused Aoba to be excited.

While into the bedroom, Aoba brought her over to the bed and told her to sit down. Still beaming, she ran off to the closet, only to return moments later with a small department store paper bag and presented to Mink as she stood in front of her.

“What is this?” Mink raised her brow at the bag, recognising it as a certain lingerie store label.

“Open it!” Aoba said, all too cheerful.

Taking the bag from her, she opened it and peered inside warily, all too conscious of Aoba’s expectant gaze on her. She could see a sheer pink fabric from within, and glanced up at Aoba with another quirked brow.

“Aoba…”

Still, she beamed at Mink. Well, okay. Couldn’t hurt to see what it really is.

Reaching in the bag, she gingerly pulled out the material and then, setting the bag aside, held it up fully. It… was some kind of babydoll dress, lined in pink, entirely see-through and absolutely too small for her.

“Aoba… I,” Mink was not really sure what to say about it. Sure, it was cute, but it just wasn’t _her_. She ought to be flattered that Aoba wanted to get this for her, but was she really thinking this through?

“Isn’t it cute?” Aoba gushed at the lingerie, reaching out to touch the silky material.

Mink slowly nodded, words forming in her head the best way to not hurt Aoba’s feelings. “Aoba, I don’t think I can… fit in this.”

Suddenly, Aoba burst out in laughter and took the cloth from her, holding it up against her own body. “Silly, it’s not for you to wear. It’s for me!”

A hum, and Mink smirked. “I see. So whose birthday is it, really?”

Flustered, Aoba brought the cloth up to cover half of her face, so only her eyes were gazing at Mink. “Sorry! It’s just… I really wanted to wear this for you.”

An understanding came to Mink at last. At least she didn’t have to wear it after all, and she was very much looking forward to seeing Aoba in this new lingerie.

“I’ll go put it on now! Stay here.” Aoba ran off to the closet again, leaving Mink to wonder why she couldn’t just change in front of her. She can be quite strange, sometimes.

After sitting patiently for a while, Mink heard a little voice ringing out from the closet.

“Close your eyes~!”

She stared at the closet for a while, then obliged. Her eyes closed, she began to hear little footsteps until they stopped directly in front of her, then there was a lightest touch on her cheek as Aoba’s fingers brushed against it. Mink took at this as a sign to open her eyes, and immediately took in the appearance of her lover in front of her.

Wow.

Mink has seen Aoba in all kind of things before from the cutest dresses to the smallest lingerie, but nothing prepared her for this. The babydoll had barely reached past Aoba’s hips, in which she was wearing lacy panties in matching color, but the top material was fitting and so translucent that Aoba’s perky nipples were quite visible through it. Already, Mink was getting turned on and just wanted to grab her and do all kind of things to her. She waited to see what Aoba would do next.

“You like it.” It wasn’t a question, but Mink smiled in response.

“I’m glad you’re wearing it instead of me.” Mink chuckled, and leaned back a bit as Aoba had moved to sit down on her, straddling her lap. With Aoba’s arms around Mink’s neck, she leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

Aoba hummed into the kiss, before pulling back. “Of course. After all, you’re not going to be wearing anything.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep. Now move over.” Lifting herself up, Aoba allowed Mink to back up further onto the bed, and crawled back on top of her again. Mink had just tried to take off her own shirt, believing that Aoba had requested that of her, but her own hands stopped her and moved it aside. Instead, she trailed her fingers up Mink’s torso, leaning in for another kiss as her hands cupped the sides of Mink’s breasts over her shirt, grateful for Mink’s usual habit of not wearing a bra at home.

“Mmm… So, am I to not do anything tonight?”

To answer this, Aoba smiled and gave her another kiss, trailing them from her lips to her ear. There, she whispered quietly. “It’s your birthday.”

Right. She had to let Aoba do whatever she wanted.

“Whatever you say.” Mink smiled, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back, feeling the lips of her lover moving down her neck. Her skin tingled, quickly passing when Aoba withdrew from the area.

Soon, those lips were back on her’s, Aoba pressing her body close to Mink with only her hands separating them still on her breasts. Soon enough they moved down slowly, until they reached the end of Mink’s shirt, in which Aoba lifted with similar pacing, breaking the kiss only to let the shirt pass over her head and tossing it behind her.

Aoba’s hands returned to Mink’s bare breasts, as she looked down to appreciate them for a moment. Her hands were too small for her boobs, but she liked the plush feeling and as a bonus, they made a great pillow. For this time being, however, they were one of her targets for Mink’s sexual gratification.

Using her hands as leverage, she pushed forward gently. Mink didn’t lie all the way down, instead using her elbows to prop herself up. This is just fine by Aoba, who placed her hands on the mattress on either side of Mink to give her support as she leaned over her.

Flashing Mink a mischievous grin, Aoba bent down and bit lightly at a nipple. The suddenness of this caused Mink to gasp, exactly the reaction Aoba wanted. She gave her another grin as she looked up, Mink staring down at her incredulously. The older one made to move her hand up, but Aoba took it and placed it back on the mattress, holding on to it.

“If you make a move like that again, I’ll tie you up.” Aoba tutted, then licked at the same spot where she bit onto, making Mink’s body shudder ever so slightly. “I don’t want to tie you up on your birthday, so behave.”

Wow.

If that’s what this is going to be, then that’s all right. Mink smiled at Aoba, who encouraged her to lie the rest of the way down. From this view, Mink’s gaze trailed down to Aoba’s cleavage, showing through between her breasts covered by the translucent material.

Ahh, this girl was going to kill her.

Leaning her head back against the pillow, Mink closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel all that Aoba was giving her, those light kisses upon her skin, fingers that trailed idly in places, and then licks and light nibbles that tingled.

She was taking quite a while, too. Mink itched for more of her, to _touch_ her too, her impatience showing in her heavy, irregular breathings. Aoba took notice of this, and reached up at last to give her a light peck. “You are feeling good, aren’t you?” Mink smiled and nodded slightly, not speaking in order to hang on to all her self-control.

“That’s good.” Aoba smiled brightly, giving her a few more kisses on the lips. “I just want you to feel good,” She paused, her kisses moving away from her lips again toward her ear. Her voice lowered into a whisper, speaking in between kisses. “ _So_ good.”

When she reached the ear, Mink suppressed a shudder, not wanting her body to betray her at this moment. Surely, Aoba hadn’t known about that certain weakness of hers, yet. At least if she did, she would have taken advantage of it already. Would she, though...?

“ _Aah-_ -” She did. It was only that small area behind her ear, hidden well enough but Aoba had nibbled at the earlobe first before pushing her hair away, reaching behind and giving that spot a lick. Unable to suppress it any longer, Mink’s body shuddered at the contact, involuntary turning her head away so Aoba couldn’t get to it anymore.

Suddenly, Aoba drew back and pouted. “You tease me like this all the time. I do it to you, and you don’t like it?”

Mink turned back to look at Aoba upon hearing the slightly hurt tone in her voice, her conflicting feelings finding the pout on Aoba’s lips adorable and sexy at the same time.

Feeling her self-control wavering, she took a breath and offered Aoba a soft smile. “Sorry. I was a bit unprepared for that, is all.”

Quickly, Aoba’s pout turned into a wide smile, then corrected itself into a grin. “So it’s okay if I do it again?”

“Well, that’s--” Before Mink could finish, Aoba dove back down to return to that spot, leaving Mink to let out an exasperated sigh, closing her eyes again.

Aoba’s hands were busy again, but instead of being idle they were exploring Mink’s body with purpose. Eventually her hand started to make its way down further, sliding over the fabric of her jeans. Cupping her hand at the crotch, she pressed down with a finger in the middle, as her lips finally withdrew from Mink’s ear much to her relief.

Grinning at Mink again, Aoba hovered above her face, pressing her finger harder. “What would you like me to do with you?”

Mink raised an eyebrow at that question. Seriously? Normally it was her asking the question, but today seems to be hell of a new day for both of them. Humming, she decided to let Aoba have at it. “Whatever you want. It’s my birthday, surprise me.”

That satisfied Aoba, who seemed to look like she already had a plan in mind already. She moved her hand a bit, only to reach the hem of her jeans and slip her fingers inside, feeling the wetness there already. Aoba laughed, opening her mouth to comment on it but Mink had interrupted her.

“Oi, don’t you start.” Regardless, she smiled, and closed her eyes again.

Seemingly pleased at herself for getting Mink this riled up, Aoba placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Mink’s nose, then lowered herself. She removed her hand from the lower region as she left a trail of kisses across Mink’s chest, stopping just above the fabric. Carefully she unbuckled them, then hooked her fingers to the side to pull them off. Slowly. Everything she would do tonight would take its time. All Mink had to do was control herself, and perhaps end up feeling so good from the treatment Aoba is giving her.

As she had wanted to take her time, she had only removing the pants, leaving the underwear on. She smiled at how basic it was. Unlike Aoba, Mink was never one to wear pretty lingerie -- though usually she preferred not to wear any at all.

Crawling back up a bit, she took a hold of Mink’s thighs, spreading them apart a little. The garment had unfortunately been stained, but they would be removed soon enough anyway. First though, Aoba had to kiss the spot first, then moved up a bit to the covered clit and kissed there as well, then nibbled at it as well. Hearing Mink hum and seeing her body shift at the touch, her hands clutching a bit at the sheets, Aoba could only grin with satisfaction.

Fortunately for Mink, Aoba decided to remove the last piece of garment, a bit more swifter than the pants had gone off. She sat up, her gaze scanning Mink’s naked body in wonder. It was so different, compared to her own tiny figure, but beautiful all the time. When her eyes moved up to Mink’s face, she saw that she was looking at her too, and gave her a smile.

In a teasing move, to put on a show for Mink, she felt herself up a bit, hands moving across the sheen material and grasping at her own breasts. She felt a tingle within herself, but there would be time for that later. Right now, it was all for Mink, and she got the reaction she was hoping again, as Mink’s hitched gasp came through, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Oh.” Aoba smiled, dropping her hands. “Sometimes I just have to wonder how much you want me.” She moved forward, holding herself up again above Mink. Admiring her for a moment in silence, she thought about her earlier words.

“Sometimes, though, I don’t have to wonder.” She gave Mink a kiss that lingered, then deepened as their tongues met and entwined, going on like this for a while as her hand had moved back to Mink’s lower region. When it reached there, Mink hummed into the kiss, but neither of them broke apart. Her fingers toyed around the clit, brushing over it then sliding into the crevices, Mink’s chest rising up and down with each heavy breath.

Hooking two fingers, she slid them into the entrance, as Mink moaned into the kiss. Aoba broke away from the kiss, but gave the bottom lip a quick bite before she moved away completely. She continued to hover above Mink, watching her face for reactions as her fingers continued to slowly move in an out of her. Mink seemed determined to stay composed, however, so Aoba had decided to slide down, removing her fingers as she laid down on the mattress with her face positioned before that region.

Wasting no time, she laid a kiss upon the clit, her fingers finding its way back to the opening and teased at the area before sliding inside. The combined pleasure seemed too much, but Mink kept control of her body, albeit having her back arch slightly, her hands grasping the sheets as tight as it could.

Keeping to her slow pacing, her fingers pumped itself in and out of Mink, as Aoba licked and sucked at the clit. Mink’s reactions were coming on with more frequency, but Aoba didn’t want her to come too soon just yet.

As Mink’s body seemed ready to tense, Aoba stopped, her fingers sliding out as she lifted herself up. She could almost hear Mink moan in frustration, but when she looked up, Mink was only looking at her with fire in her eyes.

Smiling, she leaned over to kiss her. Aoba pulled back just a bit, feeling the hot breath upon her lips.

“I just want to kiss you when you come.” Aoba assured her, giving her another peck. “You can put your arms around me now, if you want.”

As she kissed Mink again, she immediately felt arms go around her back and neck, holding her none too tightly but not as loose. Smiling into the kiss, she let it go deeper, her hand wandering back down Mink. She paused to squeeze a breast, then let it go all the way back down to finish its job.

Instead of going into Mink again, she figured she could end this by rubbing her entire hand over, making sure to press down hard. It only took a few more grinding movement before Mink came, her orgasm rocking through her body with such intensity that she held on to Aoba even tighter, arching her back into her. As quick as it came, she flopped back against the mattress, breaking the kiss as she exhaled onto Aoba’s lips.

“Mm…”

Moving her hands away, Aoba decided to just lie there on top of Mink, burying her face into her neck. The two of them laid in the silence for quite a while, Mink’s arms loose around her as the hand on Aoba’s head began to play with it.

“Thank you.” Mink murmured, and Aoba lifted her head to look at her.

“For what?”

“For this gift. I didn’t know you had that in you.” Mink teased, which caused Aoba to huff a bit, turning her face away. Already, it was reddening. Mink couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shut up…” Aoba murmured, looking back over at Mink.

Smiling, Mink lifted her chin to give Aoba a kiss, a gesture she finally got to do on her own tonight. It didn’t stop there though, for the hands on Aoba’s back began to stray elsewhere, feeling across the fabric and reaching down to the little butt of her lover and giving them a nice firm grasp.

Gasping, Aoba broke away, only to see Mink looking at her with that grin of her’s.

“If you don’t mind, I would like to finish up my present.” Mink’s voice had turned the whole night around, but Aoba didn’t mind. The feeling inside her was returning, as she realized how much she craved for Mink’s touch now.

“Ah, but it’s still your birthday…” Aoba delayed, regardless.

That didn’t stop Mink, who took it up herself to lift them both up, and flipped them around so Mink was on top of Aoba this time. Grinning at her again, Mink hand went to the sheer fabric Aoba was wearing, tracing over her breast, and desiring to have this nuisance of a fabric removed already.

“I know.”


End file.
